1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulator for simulating the experience of riding a futuristic riding machine or maneuvering a fighter plane, and more particularly to a simulator suitable for a simulation game. In addition, the present invention concerns an occupant holding apparatus for use in such a simulator or a rotating recreational machine adapted to rotate vertically and horizontally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various simulators for use in bodily sensation games have been developed. However, no simulators for games for realizing a 360.degree. turn, such as a vertical somersault or a horizontal somersault, have not been put to practical use.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 58-180751 can be cited as a conventional occupant holding apparatus for a recreational riding machine such as a jet coaster found in an amusement park or the like.
In the aforementioned invention, there is disclosed an occupant holding apparatus for a recreational riding machine, comprising: an occupant's knee holding bar, a hydraulic cylinder in which a cylinder rod capable of moving forward and backward and having one end pivotally secured to an end of the knee holding bar is slidably inserted; a ropeway pipe having one end connected to the other end of the cylinder rod; a ratchet gear having one end connected to the other end of the ropeway pipe; and an occupant's shoulder holding arm secured to a shaft of the ratchet gear.
The occupant holding apparatus disclosed in the above-described embodiment is designed to hold the occupant's shoulder and knee portions. Although it is suitable for a jet coaster or the like, the apparatus is unsuitable as a occupant holding apparatus for use in a recreational machine or simulator adapted to rotate vertically in the place where it is disposed, since it is unable to secure the occupant onto a seat in the state in which the occupant is held upside down.